The Violaceous
by Oxile Hwang
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE Kai dan Minseok hidup dengan dendam, datang kemasa depan untuk membalaskan dendam. Tapi rencana mereka kacau akibat 2 bersaudara kembar dan teman-temannya, harus memilih antara bertahan atau melepaskan. "Darah atau Cinta?."/ "AKu hidup dimasa lalu."/"Mereka kembali!/ HunKai, LuMin and others couple. OXILE HWANG & CRISSAN KIM
1. Chapter 1

**Xyn Kim and Crissan Kim**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Violaceous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai **

**LuMin**

**And Others couple**

**.**

**.**

**Drama**

**Romance**

**And**

**Mistery**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYEPO(s). GS. OOC. AU. DLL**

**.**

**Judul ama cerita nggak nyambung. :'v**

**.**

**.**

**( 1792 )**

**Normal POV **

**Rumah besar dengan ornamen khas China berbahan kayu itu nampak sangat sepi. Kegelapan menyelimuti satu-satunya bangunan yang ada diwilayah itu, hujan deras disertai petir menambah lengkap kesan menyeramkan pada bangunan itu.**

**Disudut ruangan kecil yang hanya diterangi sebatang lilin kecil yang sudah hampir habis, seorang gadis kecil ber-yukata putih dengan bercak darah tengah meringkuk ketakutan.**

**Disekitarnya beberapa tubuh pelayan perempuan terbaring kaku dengan luka tusukkan dimana-mana. Lantai kayu itu dipenuhi cairan kental berbau amis.**

"**Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss."**

**TAP**

**Gadis kecil semakin meringkuk saat mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup besar mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya dengan erat menutup telinganya, air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir deras dari pipinya.**

**SRING**

**Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mengacungkan katana tepat didepan wajah gadis kecil itu, dan membuat gadis dengan surai coklat itu semakin ketakutan.**

"**Kau, dan dua saudaramu yang lain. Kami biarkan hidup untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti,-**

**Namja itu berjongkok didepan gadis kecil itu dan mengusap pelan surai lembut bak sutra itu.**

"**Jangan harap kalian akan selamat."**

**Tatapan gadis kecil itu berubah kosong, tubuhnya yang awalnya bergetar berubah menjadi diam. Namja itu hanya menyeringai melihatnya lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.**

**Tak lama~**

**BRAKKK**

"**MINSEOK!."**

**Seorang yeoja berpakaian hanbok merah berlari memeluk Minseok sang adik.**

"**Seokie~." Panggilnya lirih.**

**Minseok hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.**

"**Eonni~."**

**Seorang yeoja yang lebih kecil dari Minseok dan Yoona berdiri didepan pintu yang rusak.**

**Yoona menoleh, mendapati Kai adik bungsunya berdiri bersama sang nenek yang terluka parah. Dengan sedikit tertatih Yoona memapah Minseok menuju 2 orang lainnya.**

"**Yoo-na~."**

"**Iya nek?."**

**Nenek Sun terdiam, ia menatap 3 cucuk perempuannya itu sayu. Rasa sakit dari tusukkan diperutnya terus saja terasa.**

"**Pe-rgi lah. Ke-Eri danus. Uhukk."**

"**NENEK." Pekik Yoona saat melihat sang-nenek batuk darah. Buru-buru ia menyandarkan tubuh lemah sang nenek pada dinding.**

"**Hiks.. hiks.. untuk apa kesana nek~?."**

"**Eonni~."**

**Kai memeluk Minseok yang meringkuk disamping kanan neneknya. Yeoja berumur 5 tahun itu mulai menangis pelan. "hiks.. hiks."**

**Yoona menggenggam tangan neneknya yang mulai mendingin. "Nenek~."**

"**Ba-wa pergi adik muhh. Se- karang~."**

"**T-tapi nek—**

"**Cepatlah~ kau akan bertemu dengan sepupumu Kris." Sang nenek mencoba mendorong Yoona keluar dari ruangan itu.**

"**Nenek~."**

"**Pergilah sayang~ kau akan tahu nanti." Kata neneknya pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Yoona.**

**Dengan berat hati Yoona meninggalkan sang nenek, membawa pergi kedua adiknya menuju Eridanus.**

**Yoona bersama Minseok dan Kai menorobos hujan deras, mereka berlari secepat mungkin dari rumah mereka itu.**

**Minseok berlari paling akhir, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dimana rumah mereka yang selama ini ia tinggali itu masih berdiri tegak tanpa ada yang tahu, ada banyak mayat didalam rumah itu.**

**Minseok akan menginggatnya, tanggal 3 bulan San Yue. Hari dimana kematian orang-orang tersayangnya akibat pembunuhan oleh Klan Heise. Minseok akan menginggatnya bahkan jika ia sudah mati nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Violaceous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( 2014 )**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**Bulan ini mungkin sudah memasuki musim hujan, terbukti karna akhir-akhir ini terus hujan deras mengguyur kota Busan hampir tanpa henti.**

**Disudut kota, sebuah mansion mewah bercat hitam. Mansion yang memiliki 2 lantai. Disalah satu ruangan besar didalam bangunan beton bernuansa serba putih, ada beberapa orang tengah bercanda ria.**

"**Hyung, aku menemukan sesuatu." Chanyeol berseru dengan heboh pada Luhan disampingnya.**

**Luhan yang awalnya membelakangi Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik, dan menatap pemuda jakung itu dengan heran. "Ada apa?."**

"**Lihat~." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah layar transparan. Disana Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.**

**Luhan menyeringai. "Kebetulan sekali. Targetku 'dia'." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Hyungnya yang satu ini.**

**Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih susu atau teman-temannya sering menyebutnya Albino. Oh~ dia kembaran Luhan. Lalu didepannya ada 2 yeoja cantik, yang satu bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan badan ideal yang sangat sexy. Namanya Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Lalu Byun Baekhyun, yeoja bersurai drak violet, badannya mungil. Wajahnya cute sayangnya dia adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol.**

"**Sehun!."**

**Sehun yang asik bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh pada sang pemanggil. "Apa?."**

"**Lihatlah keluar."**

**Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap bingung pada Luhan yang tersenyum aneh. Tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu malah menggidikkan bahunya acuh.**

**Tap**

**Tao berdiri dari duduknya, berjaln dengan anggun menuju jendela. Ia menyingkap pelan tirai merah itu, mata kucing memandang kearah bawah, dimana sesuatu yang sama dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol lihat tengah errrr...**

**Tao berbalik, ia menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan gerakkan isyarat dari dagu yang runcing itu Tao menunjukkan pada Sehun untuk segera kesana, dimana Tao tengah berdiri.**

**Baekhyun bersiul-siul ria dengan bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. "Hey Taozi. Bukankah saatnya kita menyiapkan sesuatu?." Ujarnya ceria, ada nada menggoda didalamnya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus, pemuda itu menendang kecil sandaran sofa yang tengah Baekhyun duduki.**

"**Wow~ Santailah~."**

**Mari kita beralih keluar.**

**Dimana ada 2 orang gadis tengan berdiri dibawah derasnya air hujan. Kedua yeoja itu nampak terenggah-enggah, nafas mereka yang memburu itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalo mereka baru saja berlari.**

**Yeoja dengan surai drak green plush coklat itu berbalik melihat kearah jalanan sepi asal mereka berlari tadi.**

**Ia merogoh saku hoodienya, mengambil ponsel mahalnya. "Ck." Oh ternyata sang ponsel kesayangan tengah kehabisan baterai, yeoja itu hanya bisa mendengus.**

**Yeoja yang satunya lagi sudah terduduk diatas tanah, tidak peduli pada bajunya yang akan kotor. Demi apapun ia kelelahan, kakinya sudah mati rasa. Oh tentu, berlari lebih dari 2kilometer tanpa henti jika kau ingin tahu.**

**Kai, yeoja itu mendongak. Menatap bangunan mewah tak jauh darinya, lalu beralih pada sang kakak yang masih memandang jalanan sepi itu.**

"**Minseok eonni~." Panggilnya.**

**Sang kakak yang ternyata Minseok menoleh, "wae?."**

**Kai menunjuk mansion itu dengan telunjuk lentiknya, Minseok memandang kearah sang adik tunjuk, mansion besar bercat hitam.**

**Minseok memandang sekitar mansion itu, sangat sepi. Seperti tidak berpenghuni, tapi halaman mansion itu terlihat sangat terurus.**

"**Kai, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Minseok cepat.**

**Kai menatap Minseok memelas, ayolah. Kakinya sangat sakit sekarang, dan dengan seenaknya kakaknya yang imut itu meminta untuk meninggalkan mansion ini. Apakah kakanya itu tidak merasa lelah, mungkin mereka bisa meminta bantuan pada pemilik mansion untuk menghubungi kakaknya yang berada diseoul.**

"**Eonni~ kakiku sakit~." Rengek Kai.**

**Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, aish~ kakinya juga sangat sakit. Tapi jika terus berada disini mereka akan dalam bahaya, bahkan jauh dalam bahaya daripada saat mereka hampir ditangkap anggota klan Heise.**

"**Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kai~ kita benar-benar harus pergi dari sini." Ujar Minseok membujuk sang adik tercinta. Mata almond Minseok terus saja melirik kearah bangunan beton itu atau lebih tepatnya salah satu jendela besar, yang dimana dua orang paling berbahaya bagi Kai dan dirinya tengah berdiri menyeringai kearah mereka.**

"**Lihat kejendela besar itu Kai~." Desis Minseok. **

**Dan Kai menuruti apa kata sang kakak,**

**GLEK**

**Kai menelan ludahnya berat.**

"**Eonni~."**

**Kai menatap Minseok yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya. "Kau tahu sekarang?."**

**Kai mengangguk pelan. Demi apapun, lagi. 2 orang yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela besar itu adalah orang PALING DIHINDARI DIA DAN MINSEOK.**

**1**

**Kai perlahan berdiri.**

**2**

**Kai menggenggam tangan Minseok dan berbalik menghadap jalan. **

**3 **

**Kai menarik Minseok berlari keluar dari halaman mansion terkutuk itu.**

"**LARIIIIIIIIIII!." Jeritnya nyaring.**

**Minseok dan Kai berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.**

**Dalam hati, mereka berdo'a supaya dua orang yang ada dijendela tadi tidak mengenali mereka.**

**Tanpa mereka tahu, 2 orang tadi. Sehun dan Luhan tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kai dan Minseok menyesal seumur hidup mereka.**

**Tapi aku tidak yakin Kai dan Minseok akan menyesal. Keke**

**.**

**Kai dan Minseok sudah hampir mencapai jalanan tapi—**

**PUKK**

**Sebuah jaring besar mengurung mereka.**

"**ANDWAEEEEEEEE!."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END**

**.**

**.**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalala :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Hallo**

**Ini bukan Ojan ya~ tapi**

**Tan, sepupunya.**

**Well**

**Ff diatas itu yang bikin kita berdua Tan sama Ojan. **

**Dan terakhir~ berharap ada yang nge-review aja deh. Hahaha**

**.**

**JANGAN ADA YANG PLAGIAT YA~**

**S : Emang ada yang mau plagiat ff GAJE kayak gitu -_-**

**T/O = :3**

**.**

**.**

**Bye ~ Bye**

**By = Xyn Kim and Xiumin's Wife **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oxile Hwang and Crissan Kim**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Violaceous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai**

**LuMin**

**And Other couples**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drama | Romance | Fantasy | **little bit Angst

**WARNING : M ( mencangkup segala unsur )**

**TYEPO | OOC | GS | AU etc**

**DISCLAIMER : SEMUA MILIK SAYA DAN Crissan Kim, kecuali para cast.**

**A/N :** Annyeong^^

Well, sebenarnya saya kurang yakin ingin melanjutkan fict ini takutnya pada lupa. Tapi berhubung saya nggak tenang soalnya pas dicek masih ada yang me-review atau mem favoritekan secara '**diam-diam'** -_-

Saya mau memberitahukan beberapa hal. Pertama, ( tidak terlalu penting ) saya mengubah nickname/? Saya menjadi Oxile Hwang **bukan lagi** '**Xyn Kim A.K.A Tan'**

Kedua, berhubung Ojan menyerahkan fanfict ini pada saya sepenuhnya. Maka ada cukup banyak perubahan pada alur, tema, konflik dsb. Ojan tidak keberatan, dan dia tetap memberi banyak saran terhadap saya.

Ketiga istilah _**Kanton **_: diartikan sebagai Kabupaten.

Saya rasa cukup cuap-cuapnya**=="**

**HAPPY READING ...**

**Jika anda tidak suka fanfict ini, silahkan menjauh.**

**Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**The Violaceous**

Pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu terbuka, seorang namja dengan surai red wine yang menampilkan kesan tampan sebut saja manly, kesan seksi dan keangkuhan. Namja itu Luhan, sang pangeran ambisius dengan sikap dominan selalu mutlak layaknya Hak Asasi Manusia. Dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik Caftan merahnya, kedua tangannya yang memegang nampan berisikan makanan dan segelas susu murni.

Luhan berjalan dengan ekspresi datarnya menuju salah satu kamar dipesawat mewah miliknya, kamar dengan pintu hitam yang berada cukup jauh dari cabin utama. Jadi, tidak heran jika cabin yang tengah ditelusuri Luhan nampak sepi. Faktanya, dipesan mewah milik sang pangeran ambisius ini hanya ada 25 orang sekalipun pesawat ini mampu menampung 65 orang.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu, ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna gelap. Luhan menaruh nampankecil itu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran ranjang, disampingnya ada seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik tengah tertidur. Jemari Luhan menyusuri wajah cantik itu perlahan mulai dari kening, mata, hidung hingga bibir kucing yang merah muda yang begitu menggoda.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Jemari panjangnya berganti mengusap pipi pucat yeoja itu. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, hingga mampu lepas kendali." Gumam Luhan lirih, ia menyibak pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil yeoja cantik itu. Kedua tangannya perlahan mengangkat tubuh itu, dipandanginya sosok yang masih nampak terlelap damai digendongannya saat ini. Surai halusnya yang bergoyang goyang setiap Luhan melangkah. **Night Shirt** berwarna hijau tua yang begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih susu. Pemandangan yang cukup membuat seorang Luhan ber-fantasy liar. Tentu, lihatlah belahan Breast yeoja itu. Salahkan lengan Night Shirt yang merosot.

Luhan tersenyum aneh, dia membawa sosok di itu kedalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup kecil, hanya ada sofa biru dongker dan lemari kecil berisi puluhan botol wine. Luhan merebahkan sosok itu disana dengan posisinya yang berjongkok menyamping. Luhan menggerser sebuah kotak dan menekannya kebawah, hingga sebuah pintu terbuka menghubungkan ruang kecil itu dengan sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya sama.

Ruangan itu didominasi merah, dengan beberapa almari kecil berisi buku, berkas-berkas yang hanya Luhan dan beberapa orang yang mengetahui. Disudut terlihat sebuah peta kuno dengan aksara cina memenuhi hampir sebagian peta.

Luhan mengambil sebuah buku, membuka lembar demi lembar hingga menemukan sebuah kertas kuning dengan tinta merah.

"_**Perak Naga, air suci dari kuil Himalaya, kain putih dan kuning."**_

Luhan mengambil kertas tersebut dan meletakkannya dalam kotak kayu berukir aneh, ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar halaman selanjutnya hingga menemukan lagi sebuah kertas kuning.

"_**Mereka menusuknya dengan belati perak, mengambil jantungnya dan membungkusunya dengan kain putih dan kuning." **_Luhan mengambil lagi dan meletakkannya ditempat yang sama.

Sementara Luhan tengah sibuk dengan **sesuatu**.

Minseok perlahan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan irisnya dengan cahaya lampu ruangan yang merah redup. Jemari rampingnya memijat pelan kening terasa pening.

"Sudah bangun?" Hampir saja ia berteriak saking terkejutnya mendengar suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Tunggu, suara Luhan?

Minseok mendongak, bola matanya membesar. Kenapa ada Namja itu disini? Seingatnya ia berada disebuah kamar dengan dominasi putih gading, yang berada jauh diujung busa. Namun, beberapa saat ia meringis begitu mengingat apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi yeoja cantik itu tersenyum mengejek. " Sudah ingat huh?"

Luhan menarik dagu Minseok dan mencium kasar bibir merah muda yang begitu menggoda.

"Hemmmmm... Hemmm.." Minseok meronta dalam rengkuhan Luhan, tangannya terus mendorong bahu namja itu sedangkan bibirnya berusaha untuk tetap tertutup.

Tangan Luhan bergeliriya dipinggang dan punggung Minseok, kedua lengan Night shirt milik Minseok sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Lihatlah bahu sempit yang putih mulus itu nampak terlihat berwarna efek dari cahaya lampu. Terlihat sexy dimata Luhan, yeah tentu saja.

Tangan Luhan terus bergerak liar sementara bibirnya tak henti mengecap bibir Minseok. Bahkan tubuh Minseok sudah berada dipangkuan Luhan.

"Eunghh~ Luhh~ ." Minseok memukul dada bidang Luhan, dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Jujur walau dia terlihat menolak sebenarnya Minseok sedikit menikmati perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya, terbukti dari dia yang membiarkan Luhan menyentuh tubuhnya dalam tanda kutip hanya bagian luar. Hell dia bukan wanita murahan yang akan meminta lebih meski terangsang. Yeah Luhan sempat menggodanya dengan menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka bahkan juga sempat menjilat belahan breastnya.

Minseok kembali memukul dada Luhan saat namja itu semakin memperdalam ciumanya. "Eungh~."

Bersyukurlah Minseok ketika Luhan menyudahi ciumannya. Secepat mungkin dia menghirup udara sementara Luhan dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya dadanya naik turun sama seperti Minseok. "Aku gila karenamu."

Minseok menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya. Minseok tidak paham arti dari sirat mata rusa itu, dia tidak dapat membacanya. Luhan menarik pinggang Minseok mempersempit jarak mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Telunjuk Luhan menyentuh wajah cantik yang sedikit berkeringat. Menelusuri tiap incinya tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam Minseok.

"Kau tahu semua ini bisa mengancam nyawamu? Juga Sehun? Bahkan teman-temanmu?!" Minseok menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar Xi Luhan, kau membuat semua orang yang dekat denganmu dalam bahaya."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Luhan dingin. "Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi hakku. Ah, bukan hanya aku sayang~ Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao atau yang lainya. Kami memperjuangkan sesuatu yang berharga."

Minseok menyerit bingung "Apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku tambah bingung!"

Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kusam kedepan mata Minseok yang langsung membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau... ingin membunuh...

**oooOooo**

Kai memandang keluar lewat jendela pesawat, melihat kelangit yang berwarna jingga pertanda hari sudah mulai senja. Dia berada disalah satu kamar dari sekian banyak kamar di pesawat ini. Disampingnya ada beberapa buku kuno dan mug biru berisi coklat panas. Mata hitamnya melirik buku bersampul merah bergambar 2 helai burung merak. Yeoja berkulit tan itu menghela nafas frustasi. Ia mengambil buku berukuran cukup kecil itu, membaca beberapa kata yang tertulis kecil dibawah gambar 2 bulu cantik itu.

Kata- kata dengan tulisan aksara China, namun terlihat lebih rumit. Kai perlahan membuka buku itu, nampak tangannya terlihat bergetar dan dia sedikit gugup.

Halaman pertama, ada tulisan besar **'QIUYUE'** Kai tahu itu nama yeoja yang berarti _'Bulan pada musim gugur'_ . dibawahnya lagi ada sebuah tulisan yang terdiri dari 2 kalimat.

"_Seperti bangkai, seperti apapun bangkai disembunyikan baunya akan tetap tercium."_

"_Ketika ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan, aku hanya bisa menjalaninya hingga aku terlelap damai."_

Kai membuka halaman selanjutnya,

"_Aku dapat melihat masa depan seseorang, dan aku melihat masa depan keluargaku yang berakhir dengan tragis."_

"_Ayahkulah yang memulai segalanya, tapi beliau tidak dapat mengakhirinya. Ketika semua orang tahu apa rahasia terbesar keluargaku..._

_Kami dikucilkan..._

_Saat itu juga bencana sesungguhnya lahir.._

Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan acara membacanya, dia dikajutkan dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk pingganya erat dan hembusan nafas hangat diarea lehernya. Yeoja cantik itu hampir berteriak. Lantas ia segera menutup buku itu dan berbalik.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" bentaknya

Sehun tidak ambil hati akan bentakkan dari yeoja cantik didepannya. Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kai yang terekspos karena surai panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda. Sehun menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang begitu ia sukai.

"Kau bisa membuatku lepas kendali dan membunuhmu Tuan Oh." Kata Kai datar, dia membiarkan Sehun menggerayangi tubuhnya. Jangan berpikir dia yeoja murahan karena membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya. Dia memang sudah senjak lama mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sehun,berbeda dengan kakaknya yang mungkin memang mempasrahkan dirinya pada Luhan. Secara Luhan adalah pangeran ambisius yang memiliki sifat berkehendak secara mutlak, tapi dia sadar takdir tidak akan membuat mereka bersama dalam satu ikatan. Kai berpikir biarlah dia diperlakukan seperti ini dan memperlakukan dengan batasan yang sudah ia rencanakan. Sekalipun Sehun akan _menyentuhnya_, dia akan membiarkan karena Sehun adalah orang yang memiliki hatinya. Jika takdir memang akan memisahkan mereka, maka hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sehun dan mengecup bibir berisi milik Kai. "Kau tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau juga tahu tentang keluargaku dan rahasia itu?"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tidak dengan rahasi yang kau maksud. Apa itu berhubungan dengan kedatanganmu?"

Kai menatap Sehun lama "Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu...

Saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya, kau akan menyesali semua ini."

"Tidak ada kata Penyesalan dalam kamusku sayang~." Sehun hendak mencium bibir Kai lagi, namun yeoja cantik itu menahannya dan tersenyum remeh.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Ya lihat saja nanti...

Sehun menyeringai, tanpa basa basi ia mengangkat tubuh Kai dan menghempaskan tubuh yeoja sexy itu keatas ranjang.

"Tapi saat ini aku ingin bermain sayang~." Bisiknya seduktif

Kai membulatkan matanya " Eungghh~."

**oooOooo**

Chanyeol dan Tao tengah bersantai, keduanya sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan music dari earphone dan Tao yang asik membaca buku tebal.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani 2 sahabat berbeda gender itu. Sampai seorang yeoja mungil dengan wajah baby face menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun yeoja mungil itu langsung duduk disamping kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya segera menghentikan aktivitasnya berbeda dengan Tao, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak peduli akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Dia masih serius dengan acara membaca bukunya. Baekhyun atau Chanyeol tidak ambil hati karena memang Tao adalah gadis yang lumayan dingin dan tentu pesona anggunnya yang menambah kecantikan yeoja keturunan China tersebut.

"Yeol apa kau sudah memberitahu Suho mengenai kedatangan kita?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Astaga, aku bahkan belum menghubungi Zelo." Chanyeol segara bangkit dan berlari kekamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melihat kearah Tao.

"Taozi~."

Yeoja yang dipanggil namanya itu lantas mendongak "Ya?"

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kantong yang tebuat dari bludru berwarna biru yang didalamnya berisi sebuah buku yang telah ia ambil secara diam-diam dikediaman kakeknya beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan mendadak ke Swiss.

"Kau berhasil?" tanya Tao tak percaya. Buku itu memang bukan buku sembarangan, isinya adalah tentang sebuah legenda yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang tertentu. Legenda aneh yang terjadi pada suatu keluarga beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Yeah~ kakekku tidak akan tahu aku mengambilnya. Aku sudah membuat duplikat buku itu sehari sesudah aku mengambilnya." Jelas Baekhyun

"Duplikat? Kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"dengan bantuan Chanyeol."

"Aku kembali kekamar, aku akan membacanya sebelum diserahkan pada Luhan dan Sehun."

"Arraseo."

oooOooo

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel bulu tebal bercorak tutul hitam tengah berdiri ditengah hamparan salju. Surai dengan double warna antara hitam dan coklat karamel itu berkibar seiring dengan hembusan angin dingin. Kulit wajahnya yang putih dan sedikit rona merah yang tertimpa matahari senja. Bibir merah merekah miliknya terlihat bergerak seirama dengan bait-bait lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

_**Is it reality or an illusion, I'm fascinated**_

_**Is my body travelling around in a dream?**_

_**Perhaps, you're in the legendary story**_

_**I'm chasing after your shadow in time**_

Yeoja cantik itu menghentikan nyanyian ketika iris almond miliknya melihat sebuah pesawat dengan sebuah logo yang tidak asing melintas cukup tinggi diatas bukit yang berada jauh cantik itu tersenyum hingga dimplenya terlihat.

"Kita pulang?"

Seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik muncul secara tiba-tiba disampingnya. "Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar." Yeoja itu berbalik melihat kearah hutan Vinus yang cukup gelap.

"Apa menurutmu mereka masih mengingat kita?"

"Mana ku tahu."

"Kau ini."

Dua yeoja cantik itu berjalan pergi menuju hutan Vinus yang lebat dan cukup gelap. Terus berjalan sambil bercengkrama hingga sosok mereka menghilang dibawa angin.

oooOooo

Chi Hoon sedang menikmati teh krisan miliknya ditaman belakang mansion besar yang letaknya dipuncak gunung, pemandangan yang sangat indah terhampar luas bak permadani. kota kota yang lumayan sibuk oleh para penduduknya dan beberapa gedung yang sudah menyala lampunya menampakkan warna warni bak pelangi. matahari yang hampir terbenam menjadi pelengkap pemandangan yang selalu ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma hampir tiap hari.

Namja kembali menyesap teh yang sudah kosong setengah isinya, mata hazel menatap lurus kearah bawah tepatnya kearah hutan yang berada tepat dibawah kaki gunung. Chi Hoon memandangg remeh beberapa orang yang tengah menatap keatas. "Cih, masih berani rupaya." Namja dengan surai blonde itu berdiri kedua tangannya bersedekap didada.

TING

TING

Sebuah lonceng emas kecil ditangannya berbunyi cukup keras. hal tersebut mengakibatkan segerombolan serigala berdatangan kearahnya. 'GRR' Chi Hoon dapat mendengar geraman rendah dari arah belakang. namja bercaftan putih itu berbalik dan ya! serigala berukuran besar dengan beragam warna menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

"Lapar huh?" Chi Hoon tersenyum remeh.

"Bawakan aku botol dengan isi cairan biru pekat dari orang-orang tidak berguna dibawah sana! maka aku akan memberikan 2 kali lipat mangsa besar sebagai imbalan." Titahnya

Serigala-serigala itu menggeram lagi "Atau kalian bisa memangsa mereka." Ujarnya dan kemudian tertawa keras.

'AUUUUUUUU'

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : **Aku tahu ada banyak typo, aku bubu memfublishnya karena modemku bermasalah. Aku tidak janji untuk update kilat, well aku sempat menemui jalan buntu untuk fanfict ini. Ini saja aku menghabiska waktu berhari-hari. Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu karena kesibukan sekolah dan real life/? Ku.

TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU :V

By : Oxile Hwang


End file.
